


杀人、结婚和做爱

by XVI_Pica



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: F/M, Funny, M/M, a game, kill, make love, marry, 主cp是Michael和Owen！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVI_Pica/pseuds/XVI_Pica
Summary: 一个游戏，选三个人分别来杀掉，结婚和做爱（口头并不付诸真实）
Relationships: Michael Bishop/Nikita Mears, Michael Bishop/Owen Elliot, Owen Elliot/Alexandra Udinov, Sean Pierce/Alexandra Udinov
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	杀人、结婚和做爱

** 杀人、结婚和做爱 **

NIKITA

MICHAEL BISHOP/OWEN ELLIOT

不知道是谁说自己在酒吧听到过这样一个游戏。欧文当时听完之后就大喊了一声： “ 太刺激了。 ” 等看到大家玩起来，他才发现并不是他想象的那么一回事。

因为尼基塔告诉他，是要选三个人，一个杀掉，一个和他或她结婚，一个是和他或她做爱。

尼基塔解释了第一遍，欧文还是没有听懂。所以尼基塔又解释了一遍，这个时候博科霍夫又开始笑他脑子不行。他假装要去揍那个根本都打不过自己的 “ 弱鸡 ” ，还扬言威胁吃光他家里所有零食。他被艾利克斯拉下来了。肖恩只是笑笑，并没有多说什么。基地除了尼基塔就只有艾利克斯能让欧文听话，难道你还指望他去叫欧文安定下来吗？

迈克尔依然抱着手眉目紧锁聚精会神看数据，其实他的耳朵在听欧文的笑话。

“ 不是真的杀人和做爱吗？ ” 欧文在脑子里不满地说。那这样玩还有什么意思？

他只能看着瑞安一本正经地说： “ 好的，那么我们来分析一下这个玩法。 ”

尼基塔看向一边没有参与的迈克尔： “ 你要来玩一下吗？ ”

迈克尔笑了一下摇摇头。他其实只想在一旁看欧文笑话。

“ 有什么好看的？一天到晚都在看，你是不是不行？ ” 欧文又控制不住自己的嘴炮。作为他们一起出任务效率最高，但是打架吵架频率也是所有组合第一的俩人，每天不吵上两嘴好像就会不正常一样。

“ 你是不是又找打？ ” 迈克尔瞥了他一眼。其实他俩相互较劲真的不好说谁会赢。其实欧文的几率看起来会更大一点。毕竟是清除者。身体机能也被强化过，但是其实就是一个太聪明的杀戮机器，不然他那次和尼基塔出任务也不会这么灾难以至于后来再也没有人愿意和他出席一些正经的场合。

“ 就像小狗想要抓到蝴蝶。 ” 博科霍夫的这个比喻可以让他在心里笑一年。

而且平时的欧文除了做饭，他那个最拿手的藏红花龙蒿叶炒豆腐末（迈克尔不得不承认对于这种人做出这样的菜真的很吃惊），一直被尼基塔夸着。其他方面真的幼稚地可以。怎么别的清除者没有像他这样心智不成熟呢？

“ 好，那么欧文你输了噢！ ” 尼基塔笑。其实对于大家来说这完全是意料之中。但是接下来大家都想看欧文闹笑话。

“ 瑞安，你来出三个人吧，要我们认识的。 ” 艾利克斯说，她想要动用全小队最棒的脑子来让欧文闹最大的笑话。

“ 哼！ ” 欧文根本都没想到第一轮受惩罚的是自己。心里很挫败。明明自己是最优秀的清除者。但是这个惩罚也没什么可怕的。杀人的话别叫他一个人去杀珀西就好，况且他们这个游戏只是口头上讲讲，根本都没什么可怕的！

这个时候本该全神贯注于所谓情报数据的迈克尔，也竖起耳朵，要听瑞安提出的人。

“ 让我想一想。 ” 瑞安左手撑着脑袋。露出一副认真思考的表情。其他人除了欧文都大声笑起来。迈克尔也想笑，但是他现在还忍得住。艾利克斯笑得很开心。但是全小队最想看欧文笑话的还是他迈克尔。

“ 嗯 …… 珀西 ……” 瑞安挤出了这个令人厌恶的单词。

“ 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！ ” 博科霍夫笑到手里杯子的水撒出来了。

“ 我！第一个杀了他！ ” 欧文咬牙切齿站起来。

“ 别着急还有呢！ ” 艾利克斯捂着肚子笑到靠在尼基塔身上。

“ 什么？ ” 欧文凶神恶煞转过头瞪着瑞安弗莱彻。仿佛在说： “ 看你还能搞出什么花样？ ”

瑞安突然嘴角掀起不正常的弧度， “ 迈克尔，和，和 ……”

“ 和谁呀？ ” 显然欧文还是没有意识到自己不是要和迈克尔结婚就是要和迈克尔做爱。但是其他人有的捂着嘴笑，有的干脆笑出声。

一旁看数据的迈克尔再也看不下去数据。都叫到自己了，他可以猜到第三个人是谁了。

“ 博科霍夫。 ”

欧文差点要跳到瑞安的面前， “ 你是不是太久没活动过了。 ”

“ 好了，你快说吧。 ” 尼基塔拦住他。

“ 我 …… 这可怎么选？ ” 欧文说，看了一眼旁边的迈克尔，发现迈克尔也在看他。

“ 算了，和这个人结婚我干脆去杀珀西。 ” 欧文小声说。

“ 那就和迈克尔做爱吧！ ” 欧文自暴自弃地说。

“ 噢 …… 看来你和阿曼达才是真心相爱的啊。 ” 艾利克斯阴阳怪气地说。

“ 噗嗤。 ” 迈克尔终于憋不住笑出声。

欧文瞪了他一眼。其实这两个人都不是什么好鸟。要是杀人可以重复的话就好了。但是谁让这里面有珀西啊。珀西当然是第一个杀掉的吧。

然后结婚，还是找一个不那么会折腾的人来结婚吧。其实也不好说。总之不可能和迈克尔结婚！

至于迈克尔，可能只用来出任务的时候一起假装喝口咖啡，再一起去打人，打人的时候还要相互嫌弃一下对方出招太垃圾。平时没事的时候就互相骚扰（欧文骚扰迈克尔 100% ，迈克尔招惹欧文 0% ）。

至于肖恩，他真的快笑死了。他可没办法脑补迈克尔和欧文做爱，但是看起来还挺有意思。

尼基塔发现迈克尔被逗笑了。又想要招呼迈克尔一起加入这个游戏。

“ 好吧。 ” 他也被这个游戏激起了兴趣。

没有位置了，欧文一个人占了一个大沙发，但是没有人愿意和他坐，要么大家都有伙伴了。小队里所有人都诚心想看这两个人闹起来会发生什么。

所以迈克尔从善如流做到欧文身边。

欧文移开位置。并不想让迈克尔挨着他。

迈克尔 “ 嗤 ” 了一声。

尼基塔说： “ 让我们再开始吧。 ”

其实已经没有什么悬念了。全部人都想看迈克尔出糗。第一个带头这样干的就是欧文，他千方百计想让迈克尔输掉。尼基塔和其他人也不想一天到晚看着迈克尔的正经脸，仿佛要为摧毁组织献上所有精力（所以他和欧文打架的时候大家是喜闻乐见的）。

“ 你永远都是看热闹不嫌事大，对不对？ ” 迈克尔攥起拳头。他也是聪明的人，看得出所有人都千方百计想要他输来接受惩罚。但是谁让他欧文艾略特耍花招这么明显？ “ 你给我输！ ” 这几个大字明目张胆地现在他的脸上。所以他只能去找欧文的麻烦了。

欧文又躲开了一些， “ 哈，你怎么能只怪我一个人？我也接受了惩罚好吗？ ”

“ 你快闭嘴。 ”

迈克尔略带请求的眼神望向瑞安，希望他能手下留情一点。

瑞恩明白了。

“ 那就，珀西，欧文，和艾利克斯吧！ ”

其实迈克尔一瞬间脑子想到的是 “ 杀掉欧文 ” 的。

但是他总不能和珀西做爱吧？是不是！

艾利克斯已经知道了答案。这太明显了。迈克尔看了肖恩一眼请求原谅。肖恩只是笑着摆摆手。没有人会把游戏真的当回事。

“ 和艾利克斯结婚，杀掉珀西。 ”

“ 和欧文艾略特做爱！ ” 博科霍夫宣布到， “ 不用谢。 ”

“ 喂！你这个人怎么回事！ ” 欧文用力锤了一下迈克尔。

“ 那你想让我怎么样？ ” 迈克尔不想理他幼稚的把戏，只是白了欧文一眼， “ 你放心，不管谁选了你都不会想要和你结婚的。 ”

“ 我会做饭，你会吗？ ”

迈克尔不想再和这个幼稚鬼拌嘴了。只希望拿博科霍夫的零食让他闭上嘴，吵死了。但是仔细想想如果和他做爱也许还是可以的。

应该可以吧 …… 总比一起出任务简单。

算了算了，不要再想这个了。他看到尼基塔真的要笑到不行。只能随她笑去。欧文只是兴致勃勃地参与下一场游戏，并没有理迈克尔。

“ 选组织里的三个清除者来分别做这三件事情。 ” 好的，受害者终于轮到了尼基塔。迈克尔忘记是谁这么找死向尼基塔提出这三个问题了。

但是一想到 “ 找死 ” 这两个词，没有人不会想到大名鼎鼎的 “ 欧文 · 艾略特！ ” 就算他刚刚走神了，也能凭借往日直觉猜测出来这种找死问题绝对是他欧文提出来的。

等大家玩完了就去找他算账。

看来这小子太久没打了。

回头就看见欧文的嬉皮笑脸直接验证了他的猜想。

“ 呃，这还用说吗？ ” 尼基塔有点尴尬， “ 还是和欧文结婚吧。其他两个人随便你们选。我真的没什么映象了。 ”

“ 哈哈不是吧！ ” 博科霍夫假装心痛地说。

“ 结婚才是真心啊。 ” 艾利克斯解释道。

迈克尔在心里想，拉倒吧，如果杀人选项能重复三次，你看尼基塔会选哪个。

“ 啊！果然，你看！谁说没人愿意和我结婚。 ” 欧文用力推了迈克尔一把。得意洋洋的样子让尼基塔哑然失笑。

“ 那是因为人家没得选了。 ” 迈克尔飞快抬手就要拧欧文的胳膊，欧文很快缩回去了。

“ 谁快把他拉走，真的烦死人了。 ” 迈克尔朝那片人呼救。

“ 哈哈哈欧文在开玩笑呢。 ” 肖恩说， “ 不过你俩可真的我们这些组合里比较有趣的一对。 ”

“ 瞎说，我天天恨不得打爆他的脑袋。 ” 欧文马上说。

“ 可惜你没这个本事。 ” 迈克尔讽刺道。

“ 你再说一遍？ ” 欧文折腾迈克尔的劲头又上来了。

“ 你们两个记得出去打噢，上次把我电脑摔坏了到现在还没修好！ ” 博科霍夫好心地建议道。

“ 想把欧文丢掉很简单，带出地面就好了，反正他也搞不清基地到底怎么走。 ” 艾利克斯也 “ 好心 ” 地建议到。

“ 艾利克斯你怎么能这样！ ” 欧文心痛地说，但是不敢造次，因为肖恩在这里。他也不想随便招惹其他人。所以他还是继续作迈克尔吧。

“ 好的。 ” 迈克尔听到艾利克斯提起这件事，是真的嫌弃欧文。他可能就是来他们队里逗笑艾利克斯，变成山姆给尼基塔捣乱，毁灭博科霍夫的零食，和自己吵架打架， “ 你怎么不能把你造作的精力用在消灭敌人上？是不是珀西嫌你太烦才打发你出去当清除者。 ”

“ 你又想打架就直说吧！ ” 欧文一下窜上来把迈克尔扑倒在沙发上。他大力拧着迈克尔胳膊来展示他身为优秀清除者的强大力量。

“ 你给我滚下去！ ” 迈克尔用力推欧文，但是根本推不开。

这个时候大家都会很有默契地让出空间给他俩打架，一会去看博科霍夫的监控摄像头搞不好真的能看到游戏里说的那样子。

总之，没人会去拉架。

end

** 杀人、结婚和做爱 **

NIKITA FANFICTION

MICHAEL BISHOP/OWEN ELLIOT

2020.5.17

by Sl a vic Pica

微博：帝國和鷹

AO3 ： Slavic_pica

**Author's Note:**

> 昨晚观摩宿友喝酒打牌，宿友提到这么一件游戏，看她们玩我觉得很有意思。我就在今天中午把这用给我cp了！MO明明有官图，怎么一个tag都没有！一篇文都没有。图不少。蒸煮们也有一堆互动。这对真的好真。有姐妹留言了我好开心，谢谢你们！我打算有空把手上另一篇写完弄上来。


End file.
